marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers (Earth-616)
Although skeptical, the team followed him to the Xavier Institute. They are quickly confronted by the X-Men, themselves wary of another ruse by Onslaught. Eventually, several heroes joined forces to battle Onslaught in Central Park. An enraged Hulk was able to crack open Onslaught's shell. However, Onslaught remained as pure psionic energy, planning to spread across the planet. Thor plunged into Onslaught, trying to contain him. The majority of Avengers followed. The X-Men then destroyed Onslaught. The Avengers were believed dead, but were instead saved by Franklin Richards and transported to a pocket dimension called Counter-Earth that he had created. Back on Earth-616, however, the remaining Avengers quietly disbanded the team without the guidance of their senior members. Heroes Return After several months away, the missing heroes returned from Counter-Earth (along with the 616 Tony Stark who was resurrected and merged with his teen alternate universe counterpart thanks to Franklin Richards) and re-formed the Avengers. The threat of Morgan le Fey called for several reservists to assist the team. Firestar and Justice also joined as provisional members. Using the Scarlet Witch's power, Earth was temporarily turned into a world of Le Fay's design, with the Avengers acting as her Queen's Vengeance. Some were able to see past the illusion and hear Wanda's call for aid. (This reality became Earth-398.) Old Enemies Return The team also learned that Count Nefaria was alive and planned to bombard the world with ionic energy. Teaming with the Thunderbolts, Nefaria was stopped. After several months of activity, the Avengers were forced to react to their archenemy, the robot Ultron, who had decimated the nation of Slorenia. Ultron was ultimately defeated, but the Avengers vowed to become more proactive to avoid such results in the future. The Avengers reorganized their membership roles and communications systems and began a program to better investigate threats at large as well as follow-up on completed missions. Avengers Forever Several members of Avengers from various points in team were called by Rick Jones to battle Immortus, the Time-Keepers, and even other teams of Avengers for their very existence. Immortus is revealed to have been responsible for influencing Stark during the Crossing, manipulating events so the Vision could be created, and even affecting Hank Pym's episodes. Kang's Invasion Soon after, Earth was attacked by the time-travelling villain Kang the Conqueror and his son, the Scarlet Centurion. The Avengers failed to keep Kang from destroying the United Nations building in New York City, after which Kang declared war on the Earth and offered positions of power to those who would also conquer in his name, thus creating several uprisings. The Avengers were forced to spread themselves across many fronts, calling on many of their reserve members. One squad of the Avengers confronted Kang's orbital base, Damocles, directly, aside United States' Sentinel robots. Instead, the attack failed, and Kang took control of the Sentinels and proceeded to destroy Washington D.C. The Avengers leader, the Wasp, signed the terms of the United States surrender to Kang. Soon, many other countries would fall before Kang, and the villain interned his opponents, political dissidents and superheroes, in scattered internment camps. Two contingents of Avengers remained: one, who had captured a base belonging to the villain known as the Master of the World; the other, a group of Avengers who joined Jonathan Tremont of the Triune Understanding in confronting the threat of the Triple-Evil. Both contingents wrested control of their respective enemies' equipment, turning it against Kang and ultimately defeated him and destroyed his Damocles base. The Avengers then turned their attention to help rebuild the war-torn cities of the world, and the reserve members returned to stand-by status. Avengers Nation When the latest villain calling himself Scorpio appeared, he used a new version of the all-powerful Zodiac Key to unlock the balance between chaos and order, splitting the cosmic being known as the In-Betweener into his two diametrical halves, and throwing nearly every major capitol city on Earth into another dimension. The Avengers investigated, with one contingent of the team confronting Scorpio and the other serving in the stead of the United Nations as a global peacekeeping and judicial force. The Avengers ultimately thwarted Scorpio's plans by forcibly reuniting the In-Betweener with timely aid from Thor. The cosmic entity thwarted Scorpio and restored the Earth's cities to their proper places. Before he returned on his way, he left the Avengers with a prophecy: that an evil as great as their good would arise, and that many would die, including one of their own. As an extension of the Avengers' service during the crisis, the United Nations granted the team special diplomatic status as a peacekeeping force against humanity not instigated by a member nation. They also established the Avengers Mansion as a unique and separate embassy. JLA vs. Avengers ]] Krona, an exiled Oan villain from another Universe who had gained the powers of entropy, began destroying entire universes in his obsession to find out how they were created. The Grandmaster, an alien who is obsessed with games, offered to give Krona the knowledge he sought but only if he could beat him in a game. The game consisted of forcing the Avengers and their heroic counterparts, The Justice League of America, from that Universe's Earth to battle each other in a race to find twelve items of incredible power that had been hidden around their worlds. With help from Metron of the other Universe, the heroes were tricked into participating. Krona was given the side of the Avengers and Grandmaster was given the side of the JLA. When Batman and Captain America discovered this, Captain America allowed the game to end with a victory for the JLA, but Krona refused to accept this and used his powers to steal the knowledge directly from the Grandmaster's mind. In turn, the Grandmaster used the power of the twelve artifacts to merge the two universes, trapping Krona at their center. However, this resulted in a chaotic world, and Krona began to cause the universes to collapse, since he now knew that universal creation came from destruction. The Avengers and the League joined forces to stop him, aided by many other members from both teams' pasts (brought together by wild changes in time). In the end, Krona was turned into a "cosmic egg" from which a universe would be born in a trillion years. The two universes returned to normal, with everything that Krona destroyed being recreated as well (this would have consequences for the Anti-Matter Universe, as seen in a further Justice League adventure). Avengers Disassembled Despite their recent success in obtaining international trust and the highest level of security clearance, the Avengers began to experience many failures. Jack of Hearts, who joined the team shortly after the Kang War, experienced a fluctuation in his powers that ultimately consumed him. An innocent civilian, Kelsey Leigh, became a casualty in the Avengers' tussle against the Wrecking Crew, although she was be reborn as Captain Britain and was asked to join the Avengers. The Wasp and Hawkeye had a dallying romance, upsetting Yellowjacket. The Scarlet Witch however, was the highlight of the team's failures. Years of mental stress, personal tragedy, and the continuous development of her powers resulted in a mental breakdown with the Avenger losing sight on reality as well as her powers which was triggered unintentionally by her teammate the Wasp. Her machinations included luring Captain America into a strange romance, resurrecting and murdering deceased Avenger Jack of Hearts, causing teammates Iron Man and She-Hulk to behave irrationally and aggressively, nearly destroying Avengers Mansion, emotionally scarring her teammates, and even creating an armada of alien Kree out of thin air. These actions ultimately led to Iron Man losing his position of the U.S. Secretary of Defense, the revoke of the United Nations' relationship with the Avengers, the arrest and containment of She-Hulk, the hospitalization of Captain Britain (Kelsey Leigh) and the Wasp, and the deaths of Ant Man (Scott Lang), the Vision, and Hawkeye. Doctor Strange appeared, sensing something had gone horribly wrong. An investigation of Agatha Harkness's house on Whisper Hill brought into question if she really had been able to help Wanda. The Scarlet Witch soon appeared and attacked her allies. The Eye of Agamotto was able to subdue her, but the assembled members were still in shock as Magneto appeared to claim his daughter. Unknown to the Avengers, Thor's absence was due to the events of Ragnarok; whether the two events were connected or not is unknown. The damaged Mansion was turned into a memorial. Stark decided that rebuilding at that point was not an option and the team disbanded. The Avengers legacy was eventually reborn after six months through the efforts of Captain America and Iron Man creating the New Avengers due to a massive prison break. By doing so, they recruited a small number of new members and their primary purpose was to recapture numerous super-powered criminals that had escaped from the maximum security prison known as the Raft. Although the team did considerably well, they were not well received by the government as its officials found the new recruits questionable. Government legislation itself would soon become the very cause of the Avengers' next dispersal. The passage of the Superhuman Registration Act split the superhuman community in half with one side led by Iron Man registering with the law while the other led by Captain America rebelled against the new law. Pro-registration emerged victorious and the Avengers were recreated by Iron Man who assembled a new team to abide by the law, while New Avenger Cage assembled a small group of remaining rebels to operate as "outlaw" heroes in honor of Captain America after his assassination. Heroic Age: Rebirth of The Avengers After Skrulls's Secret Invasion, Norman Osborn's Dark Reign, and a Siege on Asgard, the Avengers were reassembled, organised by the resurrected Steve Rogers and backed by three splinter teams. Earth's mightiest heroes were whole again and ready to lead the universe into a new Age of Heroes. Shortly after the formation of the new group of Avengers; out heroes are attacked by Kang, who gives the Avengers a warning about the impending what "their childrens" would do in the future. The Avengers recruits Protector to build a time machine to go to the future, the machine was a failure, and many parts of other realities are brought to this Earth. While Iron Man, Captain America, Protector and Wolverine travel to the future, the rest of the team stays in the present to control the situation. In the future, The Avengers are attacked by surprise by The Next Avengers, who take them to Hulk and Iron Man of the future, who explains the heroes the situation, that Kang, trying to defeat Ultron, damaged reality, making the heroes live in the same day forever. This anomaly makes The Avengers go back in time when the realities started arriving here. With only the Avengers that went to the future knowing what's going on, they travelled again in time, but this time, going before the Ultron War started, asking Ultron to let Kang win. Doing this, the anomaly is restored and in the present, every inhabitant of other reality is taken back to their own. The Avengers at the future tells The Next Avengers, Hulk and Iron Man that everything is solved, going back to the present. As soon as the Avengers left, Kang, now as Inmortus kills Tony and Hulk, but after a battle he's finally killed by The Next Avengers. The return of the Infinity Gauntlet The Hood escaped prison and started a search for the Infinity Gauntlet, finding the first one (the Reality Gem) at Attilan. Then he managed to get the Power gem from Reed Richards. Then Robbins was teleported unwittingly to the desert, where he found Red Hulk and defeated him. Rulk managed to get to Avengers Tower where he informed what happened, knowing it was about the Gems, Iron Man quickly flew away, where he met the Illuminati, with Medusa in the place of his defunct-at-that-time husband Black Bolt. The team went to the scene of the crime at Atillan to investigate, but where followed by three teams of The Avengers. After explaining the situations, the teams united to search for the gems. The Avengers and the Illuminati divide to get the other gems, they manage to get the Time Gem, but the Hood appears after getting the Sould Gem, during a fight Red Hulk manages to get the Power Gem, but Hood escapes and search the Mind Gem, after getting it battling Xavier and other Avengers, is teleported to the Astral Plane to get the Soul Gem at the Astral Plane, there, Strange disguised as Thanos distracted Robbins until the other heroes arrived and Red Hulk attacked Robbins with the Power Gem, allowing the Avengers to take the Mind and the Space Gem. The only Gem that remained with Hood is taken from him by the other gems, which were in the Infinity Gauntlet with Iron Man, making him the first human to posses this artifact. Iron Man teleported Robbins back to Rykers, and faked that he wished the Gauntlet to exist any more. Secretly, he gathered the Illuminati to share the Gems again, but now with Steve Rogers in the place of Black Bolt. Fear Itself With the help of Sin, The Serpent returns, an Asgardian god who believes himself to be the true All-Father. He gives seven magical hammers to different super-humans, to possess them and make them be his servants, the Worthy, who spread chaos and fear around the World, what makes the Serpent get powered. Steve Rogers mobilizes all The Avengers to deal with the chaos. Red Hulk fights the Worthy Angrir (a possesed Thing), and during the showdown, Avengers Tower is destroyed. The Red Hulk was then reported to be MIA shortly after the incident. Meanwhile Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, Protector and Hawkeye take down the hammer wielding Hulk but to no avail. The Hulk easily dispatches them despite the assistance from Hawkeye. During the chaos, Hawkeye and Spider-Woman kiss. Back to NY, Protector uses old Iron Man armors to fight Skadi, but even with the help of The New Avengers, the villainess escapes. After this battle, the team return to they reunite with Tony Stark, who gives them some Asgardian weapons he created at Svartalfheim with the permission of Odin, with this new power-ups, The Avengers defeat the Worthy, while Thor kills the Serpent, but taking his own life in the process. Shattered Heroes After the destruction of the Avengers Tower, the main team moves to the Avengers Mansion. There, Steve Rogers decides the team should have friendlier faces, that's why he contacts Black Panther to offer him a place in the team, but he suggest Rogers to put Storm in the group. Also, Tony Stark presents the rebuilt Vision, stating that he started repairing him during his spare time. Also, while Daisy Johnson was giving Rogers a report about what happened with Norman Osborn's escape from the Raft, he offers her a place in the team, which she accepts. Before the presentation of the new team on the front of the mansion, Wolverine says he is leaving the team (but remaining in The New Avengers), and Spider-Man follows him with the decision. As soon as Iron Man presents the team to the press, Osborn appears there to discuss about his previous imprisonment. It was revealed that it was a hologram, which started defaming The Avengers in front of the press. After Red Hulk smashed the dispositive, the team planned how to take down Osborn. Iron Man sent groups of two heroes to different locations of where Osborn could be or any clue to get him. Every duo was taken down by different H.A.M.M.E.R. agents with different characteristic of super heroes, like Hulk, Wasp and Giant Man. | Equipment = Avengers ID Card | Transportation = Avengers Quinjet, Sky-Cycle | Weapons = | Notes = Avengers Charter, Avengers Quotations | Trivia = * The Avengers were parodied by DC Comics in Superman/Batman series in the storyline With a Vengeance!, where the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel faced heroes created by Mr. Mxyzptlk called The Maximums, who were formed by Soldier (A patriotic hero, counterpart of Captain America), Viking (A nordic God, counterpart of Thor), Hornet (a half-human half-insect flying heroine, counterpart of Wasp), Skycraper (a giant man in love with Hornet, counterpart of Giant Man), Robot (a conscious robot, counterpart of Iron Man), Bowman (an archer, counterpart of Hawkeye), Wolfen (a bestial wolfman with tiger stripes, counterpart of Wolverine), Bug (a blue and red four-armed man, counterpart of Spider-Man) and Monster (a big creature with super-strenght and ripped pants whose alter ego is weaker, counterpart of Hulk). | Links = * Avengers cover gallery * Avengers Assemble * Avengers Chronology }} Category:Avengers Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Avengers Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America